Oh That Must Be Mario, Better Late Than Norm
by Garchomp65
Summary: Bowser is appalled about how terrible Ralph Breaks The Internet was and decides to get revenge on everyone who worked on the movie.
1. Frustration and Gripes

**Author note: Warning there are spoilers from the movie featured here and yes I do hate the directors especially Rich Moore (who lied about putting Mario in the movie) and I hate several things they did for this movie so I decided to create this fanfic to share my frustration and gripes with this movie. If you like the movie I respect your opinion I personally didn't like it that much despite having some moments that made me laugh so no hard feelings if you enjoyed the film.**

 **Part 1**

 **In which Bowser watches the movie Ralph Breaks The Internet, is appalled by it and decides to get revenge on the directors and everyone who worked on the movie starting with Rich Moore.**

"What. the. hell. was. that?" Bowser said after the movie ended while walking out of his private theater (located in his castle) with his son and minions shocked by how hypocritical it was, the fact there were no appearances of him and his arch nemesis, the shameless self promotion of the Oh My Disney website and the terrible ending even though it was supposed to be bittersweet.

"To be fair Lord Bowser, I warned you." said Kamek meekly who had used his crystal ball many months before the film released to watch the film, needless to say Kamek was somewhat traumatized after seeing it traumatized enough in fact that he only could say "What ever you do, do not watch this film you'll at least partially regret it" Bowser being stubborn of course did not listen and on the day of it's release stole the film reel from one of the Mushroom Kingdom's movie theaters for his own theater, while some of his minions enjoyed the movie like Lemmy and King Boo others did not like Roy and Petey Piranha.

"I mean seriously!" Bowser shouted very angrily "Ralph goes Turbo during game hours and not once is he called out for it unlike the previous film! And Vanellope basically decided to ABANDON her game dooming it in the process the very thing they were trying to prevent since players will eventually notice her missing which will get the game unplugged and put out of order! What were those idiots thinking!? I swear it's a esoteric happy ending if you ask me!

"Tell me about it" Kamek said facepalming in frustration "Don't get me started on the shameless self promotion known as Oh My Disney where they proceed to be as pathetic as they can be such as that brief but annoying moment where Let It Go starts playing I swear my ears felt like they were bleeding after I heard that awful song, and what was also really pathetic was that brief but notable appearance of that furry bait character named Nick Wilde since I guess the directors wanted to be even more shameless and pathetic by featuring that character from the other movie they directed that wasn't Wreck It Ralph called Zootopia. I used to enjoy the film myself until I realized how overrated it was along with several other reasons like how much they shove their message down your throat as well as the fact the movie has a faggot couple which was confirmed by someone who worked on the movie at one point."

"You do have to admit" said Bowser Jr. having waited for his turn to speak "That there was some genuinely funny moments like the Bob Ross parody but even so I still didn't like it that much. At least you got to appear in the first film Papa even if you had no lines compared to that Mario who was not included because of a stupid excuse those directors made."

Bowser nodded his head who begrudgingly agreed that there were some funny moments in spite of how terrible the film was. "Yes son I know but still I have been thinking why don't we find a way to teach those bastards a lesson for this injustice they have done"

"Lord Bowser that is a good idea and all but there is only one problem, we are video game characters how can we even get to the real world in the first place?" asked Kamek nervously.

"We are what!?" Bowser Jr. shouted spitting out the Coke he was drinking.

"Uh, nothing son." Bowser said nervously "Why don't you go to the bathroom you probably need to go from all that Coke you drank." Bowser Jr. agreed and went to the bathroom near the exit of the private bathroom. Once Bowser Jr. was in the bathroom Bowser proceeded to berate Kamek for saying something his son was not ready to hear.

"I'm-I'm sorry your lordship." said Kamek meekly "I won't do it again it was an honest mistake but please do tell him eventually because he will need to know the truth eventually."

"Sure I'll tell him eventually" said Bowser reluctantly "but not right now just next time make sure to whisper anytime you bring that up okay? He might take it very badly if you bring this up out of the blue."

"Also please don't anything you'll regret later to one of those directors or anyone who worked on the film, I know you want revenge but just don't go too far okay?" Kamek said nervously "Because there are some things not even they deserve and even you are not that cruel."

"Understood" said Bowser who was now starting to feel a little depressed after seeing the movie "Now what we are going to is we will get Wario to make us a machine that will bring us in the real world, since I heard he once made a machine called the TELMENT that allowed him to go inside a tv show if we pay him a lot of coins he might make us what we need, though I'll need your help with paying him enough coins."

"Yes sir" replied Kamek who in spite of himself couldn't help but feel a little worried about the whole plan.

"We'll discuss the plan tomorrow" said Bowser just as his son came out of the bathroom "Right now we should go to bed I feel tired"

So they all went home and into bed ready for the next day, they no idea their visit to the real world would contain many challenges

The next morning Bowser woke up at 8:00 he knew was ready to put the plan into motion. He could not wait for it begin, he had no way of knowing that this was going to be harder than all of them thought. They would all find out soon enough.

 **End Of Chapter 1**

 **Update: I plan to write more eventually though I don't know when I will start writing.**


	2. Paying Wario

**Author note: People I am not going to do have Bowser do anything extreme to them alright? As much as I hate the directors I don't wish death on them or wish I could beat them up or anything like that. (Also this fanfic is inspired by the Bring Me All Your Eldery Fanfic just so you know, I might even include a reference to it at some point)**

 **Part 2**

 **In which Bowser goes to Wario's castle so that he can pay him to make him what he needs.**

The next morning Bowser got out of bed and went to Kamek's room only to find him on a iPad reading something

"What are you reading there, Kamek?" Bowser asked, Kamek not expecting his leader to walk on him just now was startled and and almost pissed himself

"Lord Bowser" said Kamek who was clearly startled than he should have been "You gave me a fright, I didn't expect you to walk in just now it's 8:08 in the morning."

"Sorry about that Kamek." said Bowser "Probaly should have told you yesterday, anyways you going to tell what you have been reading?"

Kamek breathed heavily through his nose nervous to tell him what he had discovered but he managed to spit out, "You know how yesterday I pointed out that we were video game characters something that we have know for a long time and now I just realized how strange it is we were even able to watch that awful movie in the first place with one of those reasons being Disney doesn't even exist in our universe. well, it turns out it goes deeper than that, we are in a fanfic called _Oh That Must Be Mario, Better Late Than Norm_ written by Garchomp65"

Bowser was somewhat stunned but took it relatively well realizing suddenly it all made sense now for reasons that should be obvious.

"Wow how did I not realize this before?" asked Bowser "Suddenly I now have questions like "Do I even have control over myself or am I just a puppet?"and "Why would the author write a fanfic just to express her gripes with the movie? At least I think the author is female since most fanfiction writers are female after all."

Suddenly out of nowhere a piece of paper came floating down from some sort of portal, Bowser grabbed it and and look at it "Holy crap it's a message from the author of this fanfic! I'll read what it says" The paper had this typed onto it: _To Bowser my favorite video game villain actually I am male but I understand why you thought I was female, also one of the reasons why I wrote a fanfic was because even if they made a third movie I doubt it would be any good and plus it's extremely unlikely they would include Mario by this point since as your son said back in the previous chapter they made a stupid excuse for why they did not him in the first movie and also because Rich Moore LIED about putting Mario in the second movie something that I will NEVER forgive him for or at least not anytime soon. P.S Do be careful in the real world it's not like the Mushroom Kingdom you know, good luck From Garchomp65_

"Well that was just weird and unexpected." said Bowser "Well I do wonder why the author just doesn't make us end up in the real world with no explanation since this is a fanfic but there is no time to think about now we have to get to Wario's castle so Kamek please go get my Koopa Clown Car. "Yes sir" said Kamek relieved that Bowser had not taken this truth about being in a fanfic too badly

A few minutes later they arrived at Wario's Castle but they were not at the door because they were discussing the plan on how they would pay Wario the money he wanted. "Lord Bowser" said Kamek "shouldn't we have brought young master Bowser Jr. along? He might be able to help out with the plan." "Don't worry about it" replied Bowser "we can do this without my son's help and besides he wants to talk with his friend Tiago over in Rio De Janeiro anyway, How he manages to talk with him I am not entirely sure since he lives in another universe, doesn't even have his own phone and he and his family live in the amazon for a lot of the year now or at least they try to but it hasn't quite stuck yet for several reasons that will take too long to explain right now but that's not important right now, I will tell you more about it later but anyways hears what we are going to do."

"All I need you to Kamek is for you to use your magic to make more coins, money or whatever if Wario demands a higher price than the one were offering for him to make the invention we need." Bowser explained "You got that?" "Yes I do" said Kamek "Good" said Bowser as he knocked on the door, Wario opened the door and said "What do you want? I'm busy here making my plan to get revenge on Masahiro Sakurai for excluding my brother Waluigi AGAIN. So state your purpose before I steal any money you may have on you because I don't have time for things that don't involve money"

Bowser cleared throat and said "Okay so here's the deal we want you to make a machine to get us to the real world so well we can get some revenge on some people don't worry it's nothing violent but it's personal so in exchange how many coins will make it for?

Wario though about it and then said "I will do it for 1 million coins and that's final, do we have a deal? Bowser relutantly said yes even though he really didn't like it thankfully Kamek didn't have to make a crap amount of coins since Bowser enough with him to pay most of it off.


End file.
